Amor vampiresco
by Van Jaeger Kirkland
Summary: Desde hace años Arthur el joven vampiro encontró a Alfred abandonado en estados unidos, decidió cuidarlo, criarlo como si fuese su hijo, y a pesar de los problemas, ha intentado salir adelante durante años. Ahora están en la época actual, nuevos problemas se presentan ¿Qué pasará con ambos?. (Usuk especial para Mein hero baka x3)


Desde hace mucho tiempo, en la edad media precisamente, existía en especial un vampiro, el segundo más reconocido por todo Londres, su nombre era Arthur Kirkland, un joven vampiro principiante, de estatura media, cabellera rubia alborotada, ojos verdosos, piel pálida y unas cejas enormes. Era ahora compañero del gran vampiro Dracula, con quien tenía la misión de cuidar de la reina de Inglaterra siempre.

Todo era trabajo duro para el joven anglosajón, durante años estuvo dando su mejor esfuerzo con la reina y su amo para mantener la paz en su país, hasta que un ataque inesperado pasó en el país ex – hermano, estados unidos. La reina ordenó a Arthur que fuese a una misión de detener la "mini guerra" que sucedía en ese entonces, sin dudar el rubio fue hasta ese país, detuvo con éxito aquel problema, pero, justamente cuando iba a regresar , un llanto de al parecer un bebé le llamó la atención. Se encaminó hasta él, estaba en un cesto cubierto con trapos rotos y viejos, lo destapó, vió entonces a un niño con apariencia dulce, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, mejillas rosadas, era un hermoso niño americano. Kirkland no evitó el contenerse a llevárselo, lo cubrió bien y se fue literalmente volando hasta reino unido, donde al llegar, corrió a avisarle a su reina sobre lo que había visto, esta dama se acercó a ver el canasto, en efecto, estaba un bebé dentro, se sorprendió por eso.

-Oh, pobre criaturita… ¿Por casualidad no viste a sus padres?  
-Por desgracia no, my lady. Estaba solo en el fondo de un callejón, lo encontré por ayuda de un llanto que emitió –lo sacó de la cesta cubriéndolo bien con los trapos-  
-Seguramente su familia se vió infiltrada en ese ataque y escondieron al pequeño en ese callejón –suspiró- pero ahora el problema es … ¿Qué podemos hacer con él? Podría cuidarlo yo pero, no tengo suficiente tiempo, además, la crisis en el país ahora es fuerte, no creo que podamos dejárselo a una familia de aquí… creo que es mejor que lo llevemos a otro país, por ejemplo a Escocia o Irlanda.  
-¡No! –bajó la voz- Perdone… es que.. allí estaban mis hermanos, vivían allí cuando yo aún no moría, bueno, eso recuerdo, es mejor no llevarlo a esos sitios, podrían tratarlo de una manera mal, además, recuerde que los franceses están cruzando como si nada todo lugar, el único fuerte es aquí.. mejor yo.. si con su permiso puedo.. quedármelo, yo podría cuidarlo bien.  
-¿Estás seguro? Tienes trabajo como vampiro con Dracula… será mucho peso  
-Estoy seguro, lo cuidaré muy bien como si fuese un hermano mío… no, un hijo. –el bebé rió de la nada moviéndose un poco- Confíe en mi.

En efecto, así fue, Arthur cuidó del pequeño bebé americano durante bastante tiempo, aunque aveces se le hacía pesado ir a guerras y volver a cambiar pañales, a pesar de eso, sabía que valía la pena, la sonrisa del menor le bastaba y sobraba. No le importaba que se estuviera muriendo de hambre por gastar todo su dinero en pañales, leche, ropas pequeñas y demás, el estaba feliz viendo a su "hijo" con todo, inclusive tanto lo quería que le había puesto un nombre y apellido con ayuda de su reina y amo, Alfred . Y digamos que Alfie corría hasta con suerte, por que de mayor, a los cuatro años comenzó a ver triste la mañana, por que veía a los demás niños salir con sus padres a los parques, Arthur lo notó, y aunque fuese vampiro, se cubría todo para salir en las tardes soleadas a divertirse con su americano, aunque se quemaba claro, pero no le importaba, todo , realmente todo hacía el inglés para ver feliz a su pequeño, hasta llegó a los limites de ocultarle que es vampiro ¿Por qué? Al rubio menor le asustaba todo, y como en ese entonces habían leyendas de vampiros, brujas y demás, les comenzó a temer, era de hecho en esas épocas su mayor temor, y obviamente Arthur no iba a dejar que se traumara diciéndole que era un vampiro, por eso, le decía que era un carpintero que trabajaba por las noches y como el está acostumbrado a la oscuridad, le quemaba el sol fácilmente.

Aquella familia era la más reconocida en todo el pueblo por ser la más unida, el joven carpintero y su hijo, era un ejemplo a seguir. Dracula se dio cuenta de la felicidad de su compañero por eso le cedió la libertad, tomando así su sangre para que fuera un vampiro libre, cuidara de Alfie y fuera muy feliz, primeramente la idea no le agradaba del todo al inglés, había pasado siglos con él –literalmente- pero si esa era la decisión del mayor, la aceptaba, se despidió de el, después de eso, jamás lo volvió a ver, pero lo recordaba con un collar que tenía, símbolo del gran vampiro.

Dos años después, todo iba de maravilla, Arthur se empezaba a acostumbrar a no beber sangre humana, comía hasta comida normal, bebía agua y demás, Alfie estaba gustoso de la vida, muy feliz a su edad con su papi, no había día en el que no sonriera tanto e hiciera sonreír al mayor. Pero un día, todo se volvió oscuro, a Alfred le comenzaban a salir ciertos moretones, heridas sin sentido, ya no quería comer como tanto lo hacía antes, se la pasaba en cama, durmiendo, ahora se le veían hasta los huesos, tenía unas enormes ojeras, estaba heladísimo. Kirkland sabía que estaba realmente enfermo, pero a pesar de llevarlo a todos los médicos existentes, ninguno le daba cura, decían que tenía una enfermedad mortal, que no tenía cura y en menos de un mes, el pequeño iba a morir. El vampiro no se lo creía, estaba totalmente decaído, su corazón estaba que se sentía atravesado por una estaca, lloraba a cada segundo, pedía que eso no fuese real.

-No puedo dejarte ir… No puedo… Alfred…

Se lamentaba a más no poder, pensaba que la solución que tenía en mente jamás la iba a utilizar pero, era necesario, no quería que lo que más amaba en este mundo muriera.

-Hey, Alfie ¿Cómo te sientes? –se sentó a su lado- ¿Ya mejor?  
-Algo…mis parpados se sienten pesados… -se cubrió bien- ¿Eso es normal?...¿Estaré bien?...  
-Claro que es normal, es por las pastillas que te he dado –forzó una sonrisa- Te pondrás bien, solo necesita descanzar  
-Hehe… sí, supongo.. –sonrió apenas- entonces dormiré..  
-E-Espera… antes... dime una cosa.. –acarició su cabello- Si tuvieras que quedarte conmigo para siempre.. ¿Lo harías?  
-Eres mi papi… claro que me quedaría contigo –levantó una manita para acariciar su rostro- siempre…  
-Gracias –besó su manita, lo cubrió bien bajándola- Duerme ahora, Alfred.

Apenas el otro durmió, aprovechó el vampiro para acercarse, decidido, descubrió su cuello, lo lamió y encajó sus afilados colmillos en esa piel cálida y suave, succionando así el líquido ferroso, dejándole una marca.

-Estaremos juntos siempre, por toda la eternidad…

(...)

_Capítulo 2 "Mientras tanto...en la época actual~"_.

_"¡¿Por qué demonios ya no eres tan lindo como cuando eras un pequeño bebé?! ¡Ahora eres todo un gordo americano!._  
_Han pasado años, están ahora en la epoca actual, Alfred y Arthur han estado viviendo juntos y conviviendo con sus vecinos, Francis & Kiku ¿Qué sucederá en este tiempo? Nuevos conflictos, decisiones difíciles y recuerdos llegan." _


End file.
